Don't Forget
by ForeverNerdGirl7
Summary: Was it really so unexpected that James forgot about the date?


**Team: Holyhead Harpies**

**Position: Beater 2**

**OTP: James/Lily**

**Prompts: Warning Sign, "Keep looking at me like that, I dare you", "Quick, hide!"**

He skid to a stop on the grass in front of Sirius, As always, Sirius was effortlessly handsome, leaning against a tree lazily. He paid no mind to the group of giggling girls a few meters away. He sighed, amused.

"What did you do this time, James?"

James Potter stood before him, frantic, hazel eyes flitting back and forth as if expecting something. His body was tensed, ready to bolt at any moment.

"Our date, man, our date! We had a date, and I totally forgot! Oh man, she's gonna kill me! She's gonna murder me! Or worse," he gasped, eyes wide. His fingers fluttered about his face. "She could _break up with me_."

He paced quickly back and forth, running his hands through his perpetually messy black hair. This was not the James Potter most people knew. Always seen as in-control, never without his devilish smirk or eyes twinkling with mischief, he had always let everything roll off his shoulders. He was breathing quickly, obviously overreacting. Or at least, that's what Sirius thought until he heard

"JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD!"

James let out a high-pitched yelp and ducked behind Sirius.

"Quick, hide!"

But it was too late. He had already been spotted.

"Lily, I know what I did was-"

"Wrong? Terrible? Rude? Arrogant? Stupid? Imbecilic?"

"Actually, I was going to say-"

"Don't you _dare_ be a smartass with me!"

Her face was bright red, almost as vibrant as her hair. Her green eyes were narrowed with anger, and her pointer finger jabbed at him like a knife.

"You said you'd meet me at 3:00, at the Three Broomsticks, and you didn't! I was waiting there, alone, for over an hour! I wasted my time on your sorry ass! That's it!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him menacingly. Sirius was still lying back against the tree, watching as if it were a romantic comedy. he chuckled, shaking his head, and continued to do absolutely nothing to help his friend.

'You're right, you're right," James said, hands up in surrender, backing slowly away from his terrifying girlfriend.

"I'm an ass! I should've been there! I should've remembered! Lily Evans, you never cease to amaze me with your boundless wisdom and I am humbled in the presence of your beauty and you are a perfect witch in every way possible and I love you and I really don't want to be on the receiving end of one of your jinxes and they actually hurt a lot and I don't want to go through that again and you're super great and stuff so yeah so please please please forgive me," he whimpered, eyes large and watery, his bottom lip stuck out. He was playing the puppy-dog card, was he?

_That will never work on Evans, _Sirius thought giddily. This was too much fun to watch.

"Keep looking at me like that," she whispered. "I dare you." And that was the thing that terrified James the most. He knew that when she yelled and screamed and her face grew red and her wand was out, she was angry. But those were just warning signs. When she suddenly stopped everything and whispered, _that's_ when you better run for your sweet life because if you didn't, you were sure to die within the next 15 seconds.

And that's when James finally shut the hell up. And then his eyes slowly widened, as if realizing something for the first time. He froze like that, staring at Lily rather creepily.

Lily was unfazed at first, but then she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, James? James? Hey, I'm not gonna kill you or anything. James?" She ran through what James had said prior to his little episode, and then her eyes widened too. She froze looking at him too. They both stood there, eyes widened, heads reeled back, staring at each other. Sirius, of course, was the one to break the silence.

"Lemme guess," he laughed. "That was the first time either of you had said 'I love you' to each other, am I right?"

They both had no reaction whatsoever, except for James' entire face turning bright pink. Lily was the first to snap out of it. She laughed a little, then some more, until she was just about dying with laughter, clutching her stomach with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She threw her arms around James, burying her head into his neck.

"Am I uh, not in trouble?" James stammered hopefully.

"Nope," Lily said, and she slapped him right across his face. And then she kissed him.

"I love you too".

James finally relaxed, laughing. "Let's say we do that date over again, shall we?"

"Idiot," Lily muttered, rolling her eyes but smiling. When would he ever learn? She gripped his hand in hers and pulled him towards Hogsmeade, laughing.

And they really did love each other.


End file.
